


I guess I'm falling for you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, Arguing, BAMF Michelle Jones, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day!, Kissing, Miscommunication, Sarcastic Humor, Stupid argument, idk just read it, inspired by smth i saw on pintrest, mj being a badass, mj is mad, peter being a loveable idiot, peter is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i totally forgot about valentines day (i'm single, that's probably why) so i obviously had to write smth for my otp :)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	I guess I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot about valentines day (i'm single, that's probably why) so i obviously had to write smth for my otp :)

May Parker trusted Peter enough to leave him alone for the weekend. She knew Peter wasn't the type to throw a party. She assumed he'd probably have Ned or MJ or both come over. After all, she'd be gone Friday night, and the trio never missed a movie night. 

Well, correction, the trio had never COLLECTIVELY missed a movie night. Peter had a tendency to be late, MJ showed up when she wanted to, and Ned was almost always there. 

Until of course, Ned got sick. 

So, moral of the story, Peter and MJ were going to be alone at his apartment. 

May should have expected that, honestly. She trusted Peter, and knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. Well, nothing TOO stupid.

Peter stumbled through his window at 6pm that Friday, to see MJ sitting on his bed. "Oh, um, hi Em, didn't realize you'd be here yet." he rambled. "I had nothing better to do. Please take that thing off." MJ said, not even looking up from her book. "R-right now?" Peter asked. MJ smirked. "Whatever you want, loser." Peter's cheeks filled with color. "I-I'm just...looking for a bag to put my suit in." Peter managed to say. "I'm sorry, a BAG? That's on the top 10 lamest Peter excuses for sure." MJ said. "No, I'm serious Em, sometimes, when the suit is...well, when I've got blood on it, I like to put it in a bag, instead of on the floor, or directly in the laundry. Makes it easier for the laundry, and well, I don't want blood on my floor." Peter tried (and failed) to explain. "Well, the only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence." MJ responded. Peter blinked. "Whatever, I'll go find one. When I come back in here, you better not be wearing this ridiculous onesie."

Indeed, when MJ returned precisely 2 and a quarter minutes later, Peter was wearing the t-shirt he'd worn to school that day and a pair of jeans. She threw him a bag, and that was that.

They sat on the couch, and Peter went to turn the TV on. "Not so fast Spidey." MJ stopped him. Her tone scared Peter, and he returned back to his spot on the couch, with a slightly concerned look on his face. 

"Why were you bleeding?" MJ asked. "Honestly? It could have been a number of things. Nothing too bad, I promise Em." Peter said with a shrug. "How can you say that so carelessly?" MJ said. Her tone was hard to read, but Peter sensed she was upset. "I mean, it's part of the job. I'm used to it. If I don't end up even the slightest bit injured, I feel like I'm not doing my job well enough." Peter explained.

"Peter, that's stupid. You're a fucking idiot." MJ sighed, exasperated. Peter's face fell. MJ knew she maybe shouldn't have said it, but she was so sick of Peter stumbling in, with new bruises and scars everyday. She was sick of patching him up. She'd do it for him until the day she died, but she was sick of it. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know it's a lot of pressure to be a superhero or whatever. " MJ apologized. "No, you don't know MJ." "Well I try. I try to understand." MJ defended herself. 

They were now arguing, although they both knew and understood where the other was coming from, they were now, determined, to win. 

"You don't know what it's like to watch you go out everyday, unsure if you're going to come back in." MJ snapped. "Well YOU don't know what it's like to put your life at risk everyday." Peter retorted. "Yes, I know that. You're an incredible person Peter, but I feel like lately, I've been spending more time with Spiderman than with Peter Parker. I want to go on dates or go to parties, but you take me for a quick swing and then go back to protecting Queens. Don't get me wrong Peter, I love that you do this, but just for once, I'd like to be a normal couple." MJ yelled. "I do too Em! But I can't! I want everyone to be safe. I'm trying MJ, I promise I am, but it's not that fucking simple." "I see where your priorities lie then." MJ said. "Fuck you." Peter said. "Later. Or maybe not later. That's up to you and how much of a dumbass you want to be." MJ replied. "I'm sorry Em. This is why you deserve so much better than me." 

Their bickering stopped. "You're perfect. Annoying as fuck, and a pain to deal with, but you're perfect. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone who goes out and risks their life everyday just to make the world a safer place. I'm ungrateful. I'm sorry. I just want you to trust me. Tell me why you're bleeding before you ask me to stitch you up. Take a day off. Try to be Peter around me, not Spidey." MJ sighed. She'd lost sight of what she'd been trying to tell Peter, and she knew she'd hurt him. 

"I'm sorry MJ. I'll try harder." Peter said. "Fuck you, with your cute, perfect, innocent little face making me feel sorry. Well, sorrier." MJ grumbled. "Later." Peter responded, with a twinkle in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by pinterest...again happy valentines dayyyy. ik this sucks. it looked good in my head. i hope it wasn't a total waste of your time.


End file.
